Une banane pas comme les autres
by vuir
Summary: OS. C'est ainsi que, pour une mystérieuse raison, Hermione Granger se retrouvait en retenue tout les soirs de la semaine, en compagnie de son charmant professeur de potion…


**Une banane pas comme les autres…**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

_Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfic, donc soyez indulgent…_

_J'estime que toutes les critiques sont bonnes, surtout lorsqu'elles sont instructives…Donc, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher !_ ;p__

_J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira…Il contient un passage légèrement acidulé…_

_Bonne lecture ! ;D_

Discmaimer : Aucuns des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartienent…Pour mon plus grand malheur…Ils sont la propriété de J.…Mais je lui emprunte discrétos…

**oOoOo**

* * *

><p>Il était 22 heures passé et une jeune fille courait vers les cuisines... Elle avait oublié un ingrédient indispensable à la préparation de sa « potion »…<p>

« Par Merlin… Pourvu que j'arrive à temps… Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un me voie, sinon je risque de passer un sale moment ! »

Mais, tout à sa réflexion elle ne vit pas l'homme qui venait vers elle, et inévitablement, elle lui fonça dedans…

- Tiens, tiens... Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? Demanda le professeur Rogue.

- ... Euh ...

« Et merde ! Le seul qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je croise ! Comment vais-je pouvoir atteindre les cuisines maintenant... »

- Non ! Et bien se sera 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger !

- Professeur...

- Quoi !

- Et bien je... euh... En fait, j'étais venue chercher un ingrédient que j'ai oublié tout à l'heure au cours... et j'en ai besoin pour mon devoir... Alors est-ce que je peux quand même aller le prendre ?

« Pourvu que çà marche ! Il faut qu'il me croie... et qu'il me laisse aller le récupérer... Heureusement que les cuisines sont sur le chemin des cachots... »

- Oh... Mais je crois que pour une fois, la Miss je-sais-tout aura un devoir non fait !

- Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Ah non ? Et qui peut m'en empêcher ? Sûrement pas vous !

« Et merde ! Je crois que c'est raté pour ce soir ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à revenir demain !... »

La jeune rouge et or ramassa ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées lorsqu'elle avait foncé dans son professeur. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle sentit une main se refermer autour de son poignet.

- Miss Granger... Il est bien entendu que comme vous n'avez rien à faire dans ces couloirs à cette heure-ci, et ce malgré votre rôle de préfète-en-chef, vous viendrez me voir en retenue demain à 20h. Et tâcher d'être à l'heure !

- Bien professeur...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il la lâcha et qu'elle repartit vers sa chambre elle eu quelques difficultés à se concentrer !

« Il faut que je réfléchisse... Sa main était si douce... et chaude... Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à çà ! C'est mon prof ! Et en plus c'est Rogue !... Comment faire ? Il faut pourtant que j'arrive à avoir ma banane... »

Notre cher professeur quant à lui, rejoignit ses appartements et se réjouit à l'idée d'avoir pu – enfin ! – mettre une retenue à la Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de très bonne heure. Elle alla aux cuisines avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.<p>

- Ben, où étais–tu passée Mione ? Demanda Ron.

- A la bibliothèque... Mentit la jeune fille sans aucun scrupule.

Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de lui cacher ce qu'elle allait faire. Car elle savait que s'il l'apprenait il allait encore lui en vouloir !

« Pourtant on n'est pas mariés aux dernières nouvelles ! Et j'espère bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas ! Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part mais après tout, ça n'est pas ma faute si c'est un vrai gamin et qu'il refuse de grandir... »

- Désolée mais je dois y aller... Je dois rapporter un devoir d'arithmancie avant le début des cours...

- A tout à l'heure ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune femme.

Hermione se dirigea à toute vitesse vers ses appartements de préfet-en-chef. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, Draco Malfoy en sortit et lui fonça dessus.

- Draco ! Tu pourrais faire attention quand même !

- Pauvre Granger ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous habitons ensembles – pour mon plus grand malheur – que tu peux te permettre ces familiarités... Je ne suis pas ton potte Potter !

La jeune fille ignora les remarques du blondinet et elle entra dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte à clé et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Cette nuit Rogue et maintenant Malfoy... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me foncer dedans ? …»

Sur ces pensées, la rouge et or se releva et sortit la banane – qu'elle avait été chercher le matin même en cuisine, sous le regard étonné des elfes de maison – de son sac. Elle la posa sur son bureau, pris une petite fiole dans laquelle se trouvait une potion de couleur rouge dorée, et, à l'aide d'une fine aiguille, en mis quelques gouttes à l'intérieur de la banane, sans abimer la peau de celle-ci. Elle examina la banane pour vérifier qu'on ne remarquai rien, ce qui était le cas. Ensuite elle se rendit à la salle de DCFM, où elle retrouva ses deux compagnons. Ils passèrent la journée à se disputer pour savoir quelle était l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait le plus de chance de remporter la coupe d'Angleterre cette année.

* * *

><p>Au cours de potion, le dernier de la journée, la jeune rouge et or ne fut pas très attentive…Elle ne cessait de repenser à la nuit précédente…<p>

Rogue profita de ce manque d'attention pour enlever 15 points à Gryffondor.

« Après tout, tout les moyens sont bons pour faire gagner sa maison, non ? »

A la fin de ces deux heures de cours éprouvantes pour les nerfs, Hermione pris son sac et s'apprétat à partir quand la lanière de son sac s'accrocha à une chaise et craqua. Le contenu se répendit sur le sol…Les Serpentards ne ratèrent pas l'occasion de rire de la jeune fille, leur directeur de maison en tête…

Rapidement, la jeune Gryffondor ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle…

Lorsque tout les élèves, furent sortit, le directeur des Serpentards rangea la classe…Et il trouva une banane qui traînait par terre.

«Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? C'est surement un de ces débiles qui me servent d'élèves qui l'aura oubliée…Bah ! Ce sera mon dessert ce soir…»

* * *

><p>Vers 19h30, Hermione descendit manger. Elle se dépêcha et prétendit avoir une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir quitter la Grande Salle. En effet, elle n'avait pas raconté à ses amis son aventure de la veille.<p>

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, il était 19h50.

« Il me reste dix minutes pour arriver aux cachots sans que personne ne me voie... Heureusement que tout le monde est en train de dîner. »

La jeune fille arriva juste à l'heure. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des cachots et entra lorsqu'il le lui ordonna.

- Bien, je vois que pour une fois vous arriver à respecter quelque chose ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Bravo ! Ironisa Rogue.

- ...

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Que Merlin apparaisse ? Asseyez vous !

Hermione prit une chaise face au bureau de son professeur des potions.

- Maintenant vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce que vous faisiez **réellement** hors de votre dortoir à une heure pareille ! Car j'ai vérifié, vous n'aviez oublié aucun ingrédient pour votre devoir ! Peut-être espériez vous réussir à venir voler dans ma réserve... Ou bien vous aviez un rendez-vous... Quoique vous connaissant cela est plus qu'improbable ! Alors ? Pourquoi étiez vous là ?

« Et pourquoi m'êtes vous rentrer dedans de cette manière ? » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Heu... Je ne sais pas... Répondit, gênée, la jeune rouge et or.

- Voyez vous cela ! Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sais pas ! On aura tout entendu !

Le maître des potions se pencha alors vers la jeune fille. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux d'onyx du professeur étaient plongés dans ceux noisettes de son élève.

- Legilimens ! Murmura-t-il.

Et à ce moment, tout bascula.

* * *

><p><em>Il était 22 heures passé et une jeune fille courait vers les cuisines... Elle avait oublié un ingrédient indispensable à la préparation de sa « potion »…<em>

_« Par Merlin… Pourvu que j'arrive à temps… Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un me voie, sinon je risque de passer un sale moment ! »_

_Mais, tout à sa réflexion elle ne vit pas l'homme qui venait vers elle, et inévitablement, elle lui fonça dedans…_

_- Tiens, tiens... Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? Demanda le professeur Rogue._

_- ... Euh ... _

_« Et merde ! Le seul qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je croise ! Comment vais-je pouvoir atteindre les cuisines maintenant... »_

_- Non ! Et bien se sera 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger !_

_- Professeur..._

_- Quoi !_

_- Et bien je... euh... En fait, j'étais venue chercher un ingrédient que j'ai oublié tout à l'heure au cours... et j'en ai besoin pour mon devoir... Alors est-ce que je peux quand même aller le prendre ?_

_« Pourvu que çà marche ! Il faut qu'il me croie... et qu'il me laisse aller le récupérer... Heureusement que les cuisines sont sur le chemin des cachots... »_

_- Oh... Mais je crois que pour une fois, la Miss-je-sais-tout aura un devoir non fait !_

_- Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire çà !_

_- Ah non ? Et qui peut m'en empêcher ? Sûrement pas vous !_

_« Et merde ! Je crois que c'est raté pour ce soir ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à revenir demain !... »_

_La jeune rouge et or ramassa ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées lorsqu'elle avait foncé dans son professeur. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle sentit une main se refermer autour de son poignet._

_- Miss Granger... Il est bien entendu que comme vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, et ce malgré votre rôle de préfète-en-chef, vous viendrez me voir en retenue demain à 20h. Et tâcher d'être à l'heure !_

_- Bien professeur..._

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il la lâcha et qu'elle repartit vers sa chambre elle eu quelques difficultés à se concentrer !_

_« Il faut que je réfléchisse... Sa main était si douce... et chaude... Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à çà ! C'est mon prof ! Et en plus c'est Rogue !... Comment faire ? Il faut pourtant que j'arrive à avoir ma banane... »_

* * *

><p>- Et bien, tout cela était fort instructif, Miss Granger !<p>

**- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !** Cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement !

Sa chaise se renversa et le dossier se brisa en cognant le sol. Elle lança un « réparo » sans même se retourner et continua, sur le même ton :

**- Je vais me plaindre auprès du Directeur ! Violer ses élèves est un acte passible de renvoi !**

- Car vous estimez que je vous ai violée... Et bien je me demande ce que vous diriez si cela arrivait réellement !

**- Oui, vous avez violé mon esprit !** Mais elle rougit légèrement quand elle eu compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il a aussi vu ce que j'ai ressentit lorsqu'il m'a attrapée !... »

Hermione reculait lentement mais sûrement vers la porte de sortie, quand tout à coup son professeur se leva.

Il se dirigea vers elle à grand pas et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas de plus.

Lorsqu'il saisit sa main la jeune rouge et or se mis à trembler.

« Non ! Il n'oserait quand même pas... »

Le maître des potions la sentit trembler légèrement lorsqu'il lui saisit la main. Il l'attira alors à lui et la serra violemment contre son torse. Il passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille et les tira vers l'arrière afin qu'elle le regarde.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse te violer ?

- Euh...

La lionne ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question ! Cet homme paraissait si sombre et menaçant, surtout lorsqu'il se mettait en colère !

En même temps, elle se sentait si bien là, dans ses bras, même si ses cheveux commençait un peu à la faire souffrir.

« Je pourrais rester ainsi pour le reste de mes jours ! Mais pourquoi donc est-ce avec lui que je ressens cela. C'est mon professeur, et en plus, la chauve-souris des cachots. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! »

- Hermione ?

Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa tête reposait maintenant tout contre son torse, le nez plongé dans les plis de sa robe noire elle écoutait les battements rassurant du cœur de cet homme. Ce dont on le disait dépourvu.

- Mmmm...

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

Même si, à voir l'attitude de la jeune fille, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas si peur que ça.

« Que dois-je lui dire ? Comment lui avouer que je suis si bien que, pour rien au monde, je ne veux le quitter ?...

Mais... Il l'avait appelé Hermione ! Holàlà... Pourquoi a-t-elle frissonné lorsqu'il a prononcé son nom ?... »

- Professeur ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je crois qu'il y a un petit problème. Dit-elle tout en redressant la tête et en fixant son maître de potions dans les yeux.

« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est attirant ! Si il ne me repousse pas, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Quel est ce regard ? Que va-t-elle me dire ? Se pourrait-il que... ? Non ! Ne rêve pas Séverus... En plus, c'est ton élève ! Vite, fait quelque chose ! »

- Miss Granger, il me semble que vous n'avez toujours pas répondus à ma question !

- ...

- J'attend…

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux noisettes, et sans attendre une seconde de plus une réponse à sa question, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, bien trop étonnée.

« Par Merlin, pourquoi fait-il cela ? Bon et bien temps pis pour lui, je n'en peu plus ! »

Et elle commença à répondre à son baiser.

Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de leur partenaire, cherchant à défaire les vêtements qui empêchaient leurs corps de se rejoindre.

Séverus, fort à l'étroit maintenant, pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, et, tout en continuant ses baisers plus que passionnés, il l'emmena dans ses appartements. Plus précisément dans sa chambre.

Il déposa la jeune fille sur son lit, puis d'un geste brusque il enleva sa cape.

Lorsqu'il se retouva en jeans et t-shirt, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarqer combien le corps de son professeur était musclé et bien dessiné, contrairement à ce que les gens imaginaient.

- Heu…Professeur, vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Hermione hésitait, oh bien sûr cela fesait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle fantasmait sur son professeur de potions, mais de là à ce que ses désirs deviennent réalité…

- Oui, peu importe les conséquences, ce que je veux maintenant, c'est toi !

Et il se jeta sur elle, un peu comme une bête affamée…

* * *

><p>La nuit fut torride pour l'élève et le professeur, mais le lendemain matin, quand celui-ci se réveilla dans son lit, avec sa jeune amante à ses cotés, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer…<p>

- Miss Granger, que faite vous là ?

- Hein…Quoi ? La jeune femme venait juste d'emmerger de son sommeil, réveillée par la voix de l'homme à ses cotés.

- Je vous demandais ce que vous faisiez là ? Dans mon lit ? A ce moment, Rogue se rendit compte qu'ils étaient comme au premier jour, entièrement nus ! Leurs seul habit était le draps qui les recouvraient…Et nue…?

- Et bien, je crois que nous avons passer une très belle nuit, à la place d'une retenue ennuyante et inutile !

- Mais…Je suis votre professeur ! Je ne peux pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez hier soir… Hermione commençait à s'énerver, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus en premier !

- J'avoue que je ne suis plus…Je me rappelle d'être aller dans mon bureau corriger des copies en attendant que vous arriviez pour votre retenue…Et j'ai mangé une banane, délicieuse d'ailleur…

- Vous…QUOI ? Euh, et d'où venait cette banane ? Demanda la jeune femme, tout d'un coup très inquiète de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

- Je l'ai trouvée par terre dans la classse, à la fin des cours…Pourquoi cette question ?

- Euh…

A toute vitesse la Gryffondor se leva, emportant le drap avec elle et fouillla dans son sac…

- Professeur, nous avons un problème ! Dit-elle en se retournant, rougissante à l'idée de ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

- Oui, je crois aussi…

Le professeur était en train de la regarder quand il sentit un afflux de sang dans sa virilité.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas très agréable…

- Et bien dépèches toi alors, qu'on passe à des choses plus agréables !

- La banane était empoisonnée.

- QUOI ?

- C'est la mienne, je devais la donner à Ron pour savoir ce qu'il voulais vraiment…La potion fait en sorte que le désir le plus profond de la personne qui la prend s'exprime. Et comme Ron n'est absolument pas clair sur ce qu'il désir, je voulais être fixée !

- Euh…Et bien c'est une situation plutôt gênante…Je ne savais même pas moi-même que je vous désirais à ce point là…

Car pendant le discour d'Hermione, son désir n'avait fait que croître…Il avait besoin d'être en elle, tout de suite !

Il fit donc la seule chose raisonnable qu'il pouvait faire.

Il se leva, l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur. Le drap était coincé entre leurs corps, mais très vite, il se retrouva par terre…Hermione enroula les jambes autour de la taille de son professeur, et frotta son intimité chaude et humide contre sa verge. N'y tenant plus, il s'introduisit d'un coup puissant en elle, et commença des va-et-viens, d'abord très lents, puis de plus en plus rapides…

Très vite, le rythme devint irrégulier, et dans un cri de jouissance pure, Hermione eu un orgasme puissant, qui la fit se contracter violemment autour du membre se trouvant en elle. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire jouir ce cher professeur, dans un râle de pur bonheur…

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le drap, leurs corps emmellés, profitant de cet instant…

Un peu plus tard, après quelques parties supplémentaires de jambes en l'air, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Et entamèrent une discussion de la plus haute importance :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'histoire de la banane ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps ! Mais je vai être obligé de te donner plein de retenues maintenant…

- Oh, si elle se finissent toutes comme ça, je ne dis pas non !

- Euh…Tu es sérieuse là ?

Ben oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Non non, c'est pas ça…Je n'étais pas convaicu que tu voulais vraiment continuer à coucher avec moi…J'ai deux fois ton âge et je suis ton prof…

- Oui, mais je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, donc, on continue comme ça ?

- OUI !

- T'es vraiment sûre que…

La jeune femme se jeta sur son compagnon, et l'embrassa pour faire taire toute critique inutile…

Très vite, elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, et, encore plus vite, ils se retouvèrent nus…

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que, pour une mystérieuse raison, Hermione Granger se retrouvait en retenue tout les soirs de la semaine, en compagnie de son charmant professeur de potion…<p>

Et, encore plus étonnant (du moins pour Harry et Ron, car nous, nous savons ce qu'il se passe réellement en retenue) elle en revenait toujours ravie…Surtout lorsqu'il la gardait jusque deux ou trois heures du matin…

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

_Alors ? La fic vous a-t-elle plue ?_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires et vos impressions…Pour ça, rien de plus facile, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton « reveiw » en bas de la page. ;p_

_ A bientôt pour une autre fic..._

_Enfin j'espère_ XD

**oOoOo**


End file.
